Mass Effect Hanar
Name: Hanar Dice: 12D Dexterity: 1D / 3D Knowledge: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Mechanical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Perception: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Strength: 1D / 3D Technical: 3D / 5D Move: 1 / 2 crawling; 15 / 20 swimming Size: 2.0 m Special Abilities: *'Politeness': Being extremely polite Hanar gain a +2D to Bargain and Persuasion skills *'Natural Swimmers': Swimming is the natural way of movement for Hanar. As such, the swimming skill is considered a specialization for Hanar and is raised at half the normal cost. Also, all swimming difficulties are reduced by two levels. *'Strong Grip': Though weak, it is said the grip of a hanar is quite strong. Whenever using a grapple maneuver, the hanar gains a +2D bonus on the check. *'Natural Toxins': Hanar can secrete natural toxins with a free action, making direct skin contact dangerous for enemies of the hanar. Use the normal rules for poisons. *'Contra-Gravitic Levitation Packs': These packs allow a Hanar to move at a standard movement speed of 10. *'Physically Weak': Hanar are not known to be physically strong. As a matter of fact, most Hanar do not posses the strength required to even lift a gun. Hanar suffer a 4 step increase in the difficulties associated with the Climbing/Jumping and Lifting skills. Description: The hanar homeworld, Kahje, has 90% ocean cover and orbits an energetic white star, resulting in a permanent blanket of clouds. Several hundred years ago, the hanar made contact with the drell on their nearby homeworld of Rakhana. Drell society was quickly collapsing due to overpopulation and warring over scarce resources, so the hanar rescued several hundred thousand drell and brought them to Kahje, where they integrated into hanar society with the remaining drell dying out. Now the drell serve as a client race of the hanar, and although to outside observers the relationship can be construed as a form of slavery, the reality is very different. Drell have integrated with every level of hanar society, and most consider it an honor to serve a hanar family in a tradition referred to as the Compact. Many drell become unofficial members of the family, and some even earn the privilege to learn their masters' "soul names". The hanar communicate using sophisticated patterns of bioluminescence—which other species need machine assistance to translate (though many drell apply genetic modification to their eyes in order to perceive higher frequency flashes which allows them to understand the hanar)—and speak with scrupulous precision and extreme politeness. Most hanar take offense at improper language, and must take special courses to unlearn this tendency if they expect to deal with other species. The hanar have two names, a "face name" and a "soul name." The face name is used as a general label for use by strangers and acquaintances. The soul name is kept for use among close friends and relations, and tends to be poetic. For example, a hanar known for its cynicism may take a name that means "Illuminates the Folly of the Dancers." That said, hanar are extremely polite, almost to a fault. They never refer to themselves in the first person with someone they know on a face name basis: to do so is considered egotistical. Instead they refer to themselves as "this one," or the impersonal "it." It is only around those who know their soul name that they would ever consider using the first person. Even when flustered or angry, a hanar will still maintain exquisite poise, and will remain formal even with those it wishes dead. Drell servants usually carry out hanar assassinations, as the hanar are too cumbersome out of the water to participate in a physical fight. Few hanar are willing to deal with other species. Economic contacts are limited to a handful of trade stations on their borders. Due to this self-imposed isolation and the unique physiology of the race, their economy is small and isolated from the rest of the galaxy. Few standard technologies (designed for bipedal and fingered species) are available in their space, and they produce very few goods that are usable by others. The hanar government is known as the Illuminated Primacy. According to gossip between a salarian and a turian in the Council Chambers, the hanar are considered likely prospects for a Council seat in the near future, though what great deed the hanar did for the Council to warrant consideration is not revealed. Other races sometimes see the hanar as elitist because of their intolerance for "incorrect" speech (and occasionally refer to them derisively as "jellies"). The hanar themselves are known to become vocal if their religious rights appear threatened in any way, which occasionally causes clashes with other Citadel races. Personality: Hanar are known for their intense politeness when speaking, but are actually very secretive about their affairs. Physical Appearance: The hanar "stand" slightly taller than a human, although most of their height is in their long tentacles which have three fingers at the base. The invertebrate, water-native hanar cannot support their own weight in normal gravity. When interacting with mainstream galactic society, they rely on contra-gravitic levitation packs that use mass effect fields. Their limbs can grip tightly, but are not strong enough to lift more than a few hundred grams each. Hanar also possess the ability to secrete natural toxins. It is not known if hanar have more than one gender, or are asexual (as some jellyfish species are). Despite evolving in water, hanar also appear able to breathe air, or use technological means to enable this. Homeworld: Kahje Religion: Due to the presence of Prothean ruins on Kahje, the hanar have developed a religion centered on the ancient species, calling them the "Enkindlers". The hanar practice a religious holiday called Nyahir or "First Cresting Bloom" which lasts a full thirteen days and revolves around celebrating the gift of speech, which they attribute to having come from the Enkindlers. It is a mixture of contemplation and competition, with the faithful engaged in stylized debates, poetry duels, and other traditional hanar art forms. Biotics: No mention of the biotic abilities. Example Names: Opold, Delanynder, Dalaynder, Zymandis Source: *Mass Effect Wiki: Hanar *Mass Effect d20 RPG (pages 460-461) *thedemonapostle